


Appreciated

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Well, don’t you look nice.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt ‘periwinkle’

“Well, don’t you look nice,” said Clint, cheerfully teasing. “Meeting up with anyone special?”

Natasha offered him a unamused look, smoothing down the skirt of her periwinkle sheath dress and waiting for the elevator. “I’m meeting Pepper for drinks with the SI board members, to charm a few and intimidate a few others.”

“Well, if anyone can do both, it’s you,” said Phil. “And you do look lovely. I hope Pepper appreciates your efforts.”

“She always appreciates me,” Natasha said.

“Then we shouldn’t expect you back for dinner?” asked Clint, still teasing.

“No,” she said, and got onto the elevator.

THE END


End file.
